1. Field
An image sensor and/or an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects, may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode generally requires a small size and high resolution and thus a size of a pixel may have to become smaller. However, currently-used silicon photodiodes typically have a small pixel size, and thus sensitivity may be decreased due to a decreased absorption area. Accordingly, an organic photoelectric device that is capable of replacing at least one part of the silicon photodiode has been researched.
However, the silicon photodiode is formed with an organic photoelectric device, and thus a process may become complicated and loss of light incident into an image sensor may become large.